This is the second competing continuation application for the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC) CCSG. The VICC is a matrix center within Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), and the VICC integrates the cancer-related expertise and resources of the School of Medicine, School of Nursing, School of Arts and Sciences, School of Engineering, and Peabody School of Education as well as the fully integrated Veterans Administration Medical Center (VAMC). All facilities are located on the same campus, a situation that promotes interactions, sharing of resources, and collaborations. Established in 1993, the VICC functions as an organizational unit with a supradepartmental status. The VICC's specific authorities and responsibilities are: 1) to conduct coordinate and integrate the cancer and cancer-related activities of Vanderbilt University; 2) to conduct, support and enhance cancer research and to integrate cancer-related activities throughout the University; 3) to integrate, develop and conduct cancer education programs; and 4) to coordinate and integrate the care of cancer patients at VUMC and VAMC. The research objectives are accomplished through seven Research Programs that are essentially the same as in the previous application with minor name changes. The Programs are: Signal Transduction and Cell Proliferation, Cancer Proteomics and Genomics, Host-Tumor Interactions, Gastrointestinal Cancer, Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention and Population-Based Research, and Experimental Therapeutics. Sixteen Shared Resources are proposed representing eight previously supported and eight new. There has been remarkable progress in the development of the VICC over the past project period. The Center has been renamed the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center based on a substantial commitment of philanthropic funds from the Ingram family that initiated a capital campaign. Funds from the capital campaign have been leveraged with Institutional funds to recruit 80 new faculty enhancing all of the VICC Research Programs, establish 20 endowed professorships for recruitment and retention, expand space controlled and utilized by the VICC, and establish cutting-edge genomic, proteomic and informatics shared resources. A large population-based research initiative was established through recruitment of 12 cancer epidemiologists who now head three newly funded major cohorts based at the VICC, the Southern Community Cohort, the Women's Shanghai Cohort, and the Men's Shanghai Cohort. Three NCI SPORE grants have been funded, and the NCI funding base for the VICC has increased 2.9 fold since the last renewal.